


Bath Time

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Being Walked In On, Bubble Bath, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Nakedness, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Silly, Sweet, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and H.R. share the cutest bath time together.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr request :)

You hiss with pleasure as you slip into the bathtub full of perfectly hot water and bubbles. This is exactly what the doctor ordered (Caitlin, that is) after you took a hit to the ground from your latest meta encounter. Every part of your body was sore and dying to retire to the comforts of this piping bath.

"Ahhh..." you sit back against the end of the tub, the cold porcelain a drastic, yet welcoming difference from the heated water. You rest your eyes for maybe a good three minutes before the sound of the bathroom door opens. You let out a scream.

A scared, manly yell replies.

"(Y/N)?"

"H.R.?!"

The author (who is also coincidentally your relatively new boyfriend), dressed in his workout attire, averts his eyes, though not before catching your naked self amongst the sudsy water. Even though it was only for a second, H.R.'s eyes were practically bulging.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he apologizes.

"-I swear I locked the door," you say, trying hard to remember if you really had or not. It didn't help that S.T.A.R. Labs' only bathroom with a tub (actually meant for a human to bathe in) happened to be located off of H.R.'s room.

It's funny, H.R. hasn't made an attempt to leave the room yet. Your relationship is still so new, maybe he's trying to figure out the boundaries here. Is he allowed to stare at his naked girlfriend in the tub? With his back to you, you certainly can't help but stare at _him_. Your tempted eyes start at the top of him and work their way down. His hair is a little unruly, which is not something you're used to seeing with H.R., as it is always styled to perfection. There are still tiny beads of sweat, you assume from the weightlifting, lingering in the outlines of his showing arm muscles. Oh gosh, and where do you even start in regards to his bottom?

You clear your throat.

"Um, H.R.?"

He turns his head slightly, but not fully.

"Would you like to, well, uh, join me?" you ask shyly.

"Would you be okay with this if I did?" He's so sweet to double check. You nod but realize you still have to vocalize your decision for him.

"Yes. I would."

At your confirmation, H.R. runs a hand through his hair and turns to meet your eyes with the cutest smile. It's hard to not reciprocate it with the same brightness. His light t-shirt is the first item to be shed and your breath catches in your throat.

_Oh Lord, did the water just get hotter?_

And by the looks of it, the man isn't even aware of his beauty. His now _fully-naked_ beauty.

You scoot up to make room for him behind you as he eases slowly into the tub. The bubbly water rises with the extra body added to the mix. H.R.'s legs box you in and you let your hands hold onto them. His calves are so big...

H.R.'s hands wrap around your middle to rest on your stomach, which tenses at the contact.

"Is this... fine?" he asks. You twist to look up at him, your lip caught between your teeth.

"Mhmm..." you flutter your lashes at him. The look of total bliss graces your boyfriend's face. It has to be contagious because you lean back into his chest with your head on his shoulder, feeling how he just looked. H.R. kisses your hair.

"You're so comfy," you murmur while waving a hand through the bubbles.

"And you're so beautiful." You watch H.R. scoop some bubbles in his own hand and soon he's sculpting them on your chin. "Even with a bubble beard!"

At hearing you giggle, H.R. lets out a string of his own "hee hee hees." _How is he this precious?_ Turning yourself around to kneel between his legs, you kiss his silly lips and proceed to rub your so-called bubble beard onto his face, noses nuzzling in the process.

“How do I look?” he asks about his new foamy beard.

“Very distinguished,” you decide jokingly. H.R. helps you get comfortable back in his arms again. The two of you continue to have the loveliest time – humming happy sounds, chatting about nonsensical stuff all the while giving each other massages and scrubbing the other clean until the bubbles deflate and the water cools.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @drwellwellwells: How abouuuttt.. fluffy bath time with wells


End file.
